


Make You Remember

by Monobear (Popuko)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamelessly smutty one-shot. In which you realize that revealing your domination fetish to your boyfriend was either the best or worst idea of your entire life. Reader as Frisk, Frisk is 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Might not be the best smut, but admittedly, this was just me barely trying my hand at the genre again. Not canon with any of the series I've created so far, of course, but hopefully some of y'all who like Undertail enjoy anyway.

"so wait, you like what, exactly?" Despite the skeleton's face having the same constant grin on it, you could tell that if he were able, he'd be sporting the most amused smirk possible right now. "tell me again, because i didn't quite catch it the first time."

"...I want you to dominate me, okay?" You sighed, feeling the slightest bit embarrassed to admit it once more. "I don't know why I like it, I just do, I want you to fuck me hard and call me names and I don't fucking care, I'm just--" You were turning bright red, and put your hands over your face in humiliation. Sans snickered at your expression, closing the door to your room and locking it with a bit of magic (it was a really, really good thing that Toriel and Asgore were on vacation at the moment trying to rekindle their relationship, leaving the house to you alone...and Sans, who invited himself over most of the time since you two were officially dating). 

"--you don't have to say much more, kid." The light in Sans' eyesockets dimmed a bit before returning with a bright blue glow. "i didn't think you'd be able to handle me not holding myself back before, but if you want it to be rough, then....let's just say I'm ready to oblige." He ran his hand through your short hair gently, before pushing you down onto your bed and tugging your shirt off roughly. "safeword is red." With that, he put his face against yours, channeling his magic to make it feel as though he were kissing you roughly, biting down on your lip, hard while he started to feel you up. You let out a small moan into the kiss, leaning into his touch, even moreso when he bit hard enough for your lip to start bleeding, and he licked up a bit of the blood. He slid off your pants, and then started working on your underwear, moving towards your pussy and taking a small fingers-worth of wetness from inside. "you're already that wet for me, huh?" The light in his eyes faded for a second. " **you're one hell of a dirty bitch, I'll give you that.** " He winked as the blue glow came back, even further intensified, as you suddenly felt two magical hands twisting at your nipples. "let's see how far we can take this..."

His touch was cold, but he definitely knew where your sweet spots were by now, and he was teasing you deliberately by avoiding them. You let out a whine as he leaned in towards you, clearly amused at your current state of distressed arousal. "be patient. we'll get there. even then...you have to do something for me before i help you out there. and don't even think of trying to touch yourself. i know exactly--" You felt a sharp tug at your hair by another blue-colored magic hand, "--how to make you regret that more than anything." Dammit, he was good, and he knew it. He slid off his hoodie, then working on his pants, sitting on the edge of the bed - damn, he was enjoying this, judging by the fact that he was already halfway hard. He'd mentioned once before that despite his cock being entirely magic induced, it was judged entirely on emotion and feeling, and he was definitely getting something from this. "so, i'm sure you have some idea as to what i want you to do, but...just to make sure...what do you want to do?" He took your head close, and you took a gulp at the dangerous glint in his eyesockets.

"I want to...I want to suck your cock...."

"good girl." 

You knelt down near his cock and started taking it into your mouth as he held a bit of your hair. "--fuck, okay, yeah, take it all in. you were eager enough to jump to it in the first place...not that i mind at all. if you're going to suck anyone's cock, it'll be mine. i'll make sure of that..." You began bobbing your head up and down on his cock as he tugged at your hair to get it deeper in your throat. "...mm, it's a shame, too, any other guy would've killed for a mouth like yours....but i'd kill them if they tried anything with you. you're mine...nnn...even when we first got together, i've always wanted to--" He thrust roughly into your mouth, causing you to release a surprised 'mm?! ...mmm...' "--i've always wanted to fuck you 'til you bled, make you start crying, just to...just to make you remember..." He thrust roughly into your mouth again, but you released, panting for air.

"Remember...remember what...?" You gasped out. He used his magic to push you towards him once more, laying you down on the bed.

" **remember that you're an innocent human girl playing with monsters, and i'm the most dangerous of them all.** " With that, he thrust inside of you, causing you to moan loudly. Just as he started thrusting into you, you had a feeling of fingernails digging into your back, and the faint sensation of lips sucking and then biting on your neck, and he couldn't help himself by sliding his hand down your body and gripping at your hips, which had always been a sensitive spot for you. You whined as he drew his 'tongue' across them, and let out a surprised yelp as he started thrusting in again while you were distracted. "nnngh...man...wonder how much cum i could fill you up with..." He mused. "i don't want you to become a complete cumdumpster, but there's probably going to be enough inside you for you to be dripping it out onto your panties for a good, long while. especially since you won't be able to sit down for long...it'll be hilarious when i'm the only one who knows why." 

He kept a good rhythm, thrusting in and out of you--when you suddenly felt your mouth being filled up, too, followed by your ass. The skeleton couldn't help but chuckle at the end of the bed. "i wasn't kidding, either." You were getting fucked at every entrance, and you were more wet than you ever had been before. Your eyes filled up with tears from the sheer overwhelming intensity, but you loved it, and he knew you loved it, especially when you started squirting. He'd always enjoyed that, too, ever since the first time he'd realized you were a squirter. Some of it hit him in the face, but he lapped it up. "mmm...think i might --nn--cum soon, too..." You were far too eager for that, and with a few more thrusts inside you, he squirted into you at all ends as you released the loudest moan you'd ever had - albeit a bit muffled. He slowly took himself out of the entrances he'd fucked you from, looking at you adoringly as you were covered in his fluids. "i might get turned on again if i look at this too long, but damn, you're really hot right now...i, uh, i did alright, right?"

You took a few breaths to collect yourself. "More than alright..." You panted out.

"...oh, by the way. maybe next time we could reverse the roles?" He offered, with a wink. 

You weren't able to think much, but in the haze of your tiredness and release, you nodded faintly. Sans snickered a bit, crawling onto the bed next to you and wrapping his arms around you. "i love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
